


Cold Comfort

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Quill being Quill, drinking together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Gamora vents, and Star Lord tries to give advice but fails.





	Cold Comfort

"Credit for your thoughts?"

The deadliest woman in the galaxy turned to glare at the human man beside her as she lowered her cup filled with beer. "What?" She snorted.

"I'm just saying, you look kinda down ever since Rich left." Peter Quill took a sip from his cup and let out a sigh. "I'm sure he'll come back to see us."

The green-skinned woman kept narrowing her eyes at him. "How the hell can you be so sure?"

"Hey, c'mon, you never know. Maybe Rich'll come around and you two will get back together again." Quill leaned back into his seat, arms behind his head as he looked at Gamora. "I'm sure of it."

"And what if he doesn't?" The Zen-Whoberian clenched her fists, lips quivering. "Dammit, Quill, I don't know what I did to scare him off! I mean, I did my best to get close to him, and it still wasn't enough!" Gamora shook her head, letting out an exasperated growl. "What, was I coming on too strong or what? I can fight as good as he can, but why did he decide to break it off? I just don't know...!"

Peter took a drink from his cup and set it down, looking at his fellow guardian. "Maybe he broke it off because he didn't want to get in your way? I mean, you kick a lot of ass."

"Peter," Growled the green woman.

"Look, I don't know what was going through his mind, but I think he wanted you to be happy, go out and find someone that shares your interests. Seek out your soul mate." Star Lord put his hands up in a calming gesture. "Or, hear me out, maybe he needed time for himself."

"Really?" Gamora relaxed and a neutral expression replaced her glare. "You really think Richard wanted me to be happy?"

"Yeah." The blonde nodded. "I'm sure he wants someone special to take care of you, someone that makes you feel good."

The assassin stood up and shook her head, muttering something under her breath.

"Hey, where are you going?" Peter protested.

"I'm going back to the ship. YOU can stay here and get drunk by yourself." Gamora snipped as she strode out of the bar, leaving a complaining Quill behind. As soon as she stepped outside, a small smile crossed her face. "...Soul mate, huh? Quill, you sentimental idiot."

The green-skinned woman kept smiling on the way to the ship, Peter's words stuck in her mind.


End file.
